


Dinner and Dessert

by QueenOfCarrotFlowers



Series: Carrot's Random Fics [12]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Cousin Incest, Family Dinners, Incest, Multi, Preylo, Rimming, Threesome - F/M/M, but it isn't really commented upon, past Ben/Tai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers
Summary: Leia has invited Poe to dinner to meet her son, and Poe brings his younger cousin along. Ben isn't sure about it at first, but by the time dessert is ready everybody is getting along very well indeed.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Carrot's Random Fics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801357
Comments: 34
Kudos: 83
Collections: Queerly Beloved Reylo Fics, Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	Dinner and Dessert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dirtyreylo (outoftheashes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/gifts).



> Based on [this Reylo prompt](https://twitter.com/reylo_prompts/status/1243438857422602243?s=20): "Leia thinks that Ben is 'in the closet' and decides to set him up with sweet boy Poe. She's shocked when mid-dinner her normally taciturn son starts shamelessly flirting with Poe's younger cousin, Rey."
> 
> My brain immediately went "threesome" so that's what I did. Never thought I'd write Preylo but here we are, hope I did okay!
> 
> This is for dirtyreylo, because she loves Preylo and encouraged me to write this when I started yelling about it on Discord.
> 
> Thanks to MissCoppelia for the beta, I appreciate it babe 💕

Until an hour ago, Ben Solo had not given much thought to Poe Dameron’s mouth. Poe had been a couple of years ahead of Ben in high school, and then during college Ben’s mom, Leia, had hired Poe as an intern in her law firm. That had turned into law school and an eventual full-time position, and now after eight years of that it appeared that she was intent on making Poe her son-in-law too.

“He’s such a nice man,” she’d insisted during their regular phone call the week before, “and since you’ll be moving back to the city soon I just think it would be nice for you to get to know him. You could use a local friend to help get you settled.” He groaned inwardly, knowing very well what she meant by _friend_ , and cursed ever mentioning the brief relationship he had with Tai back in college. 

But he’d agreed that it would be fine to have Poe over for dinner one night during his last visit home before the move back, and he’d been pleasantly surprised. Poe was shorter than Ben, and compact, but he had beautiful eyes and a lovely smile and a good laugh and although there was something about him that put Ben off a little bit - he seemed fake, just a bit - he could definitely put up with him for one dinner.

It turned out that Poe’s cousin was visiting from England, which she did every couple of months, so she came along to dinner, too. Her name was Rey, and she was… well. She was pretty, to start with, chestnut hair down to her shoulders and hazel eyes that were somehow both sharp and soft at the same time. She wore a sundress with a bright yellow daisy print, which showed off her collar bone, and her legs. But she wasn’t only pretty; she was funny and smart, and regaled them all over dinner with stories about her job as a mechanic, which she took to help pay the bills as she finished up her undergrad degree in mechanical engineering. 

It was towards the end of dinner when Ben realized that something was going on. Poe and Rey were across from him, Leia at the head of the table, and Rey had scooted closer to Poe at some point and she’d stayed there. The realization was that Ben could no longer see her hand. Not both of her hands - she held a wine glass in her left hand - but her right hand was under the table. Which seemed a bit odd. And when Rey scooted even closer to Poe and he had to stop talking to clear his throat… well, that seemed odd too. But Ben was still pretty sure he was imagining things until Leia told a bad joke, Poe laughed much harder than necessary for a few seconds before devolving into a coughing fit, and Rey caught Ben’s eye across the table, grinned at him, and _winked_. 

“Leia told Poe you’re into the _Lord of the Rings_ , that you have a whole collection in your room,” she said once Poe had stopped coughing. “Is that just books, or other things too?”

“Uh,” Ben replied, distracted by the missing hand and the way Poe, now quiet but staring intently at his wine glass, was turning a most fetching shade of pink. “All kinds of stuff. Books but also miniatures and a few things related to the films. Posters and stuff.”

“Sounds good! Take us up to see it?” She grinned at Ben again, and returned her hand to above the table. Poe sighed audibly and relaxed back into his chair, and Ben’s cock - which had already taken notice - sprang up and pressed against the seam of his jeans.

“That sounds like fun!” Leia cried, blissfully unaware as she stood and began clearing the plates. “Come back down for dessert in twenty minutes, or I’ll have to come up and get you.”

“We wouldn’t want that, would we?” Rey muttered in Ben’s ear as she steered both him and Poe towards the stairs.

And that’s how Ben ended up in his current situation, standing next to his childhood bed, with his jeans around his ankles and Poe Dameron’s mouth around his dick and Poe’s cousin Rey’s tongue in his ass. He had to admit that this wasn’t how he’d expected this evening to go at all, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to complain about it.

Rey came up for air first. “If we only have a few minutes we should make the most of them. Do either of you have condoms?”

Poe pulled his mouth off Ben’s cock with a _pop_. “I do, but I’m not sure they’ll fit this guy,” he answered, reaching into his pocket and eyeing Ben. “Rey, where’s your strap?”

“Strap?” Ben asked weakly, at the same time Rey scoffed.

“It’s at your house, dumbass. I wasn’t planning to get fucked over dinner.” She patted Ben’s behind as she stood up. “Not that I’m complaining.”

“You doing okay, Ben?” Poe asked as he pulled his own trousers and boxers off, his cock falling out heavily and pointing right at him. “If you don’t want to fuck that’s okay. Rey and I can just do it in your bed.”

“Uh, no, it’s good.” Ben stepped out of his jeans and palmed his cock. Not that he wouldn’t love to watch Poe and Rey fuck in his bed, but since he was there… “I haven’t had a threesome in a while. How do you want to do it?”

Rey, naked, crawled onto the bed and laid on her back. When she pulled her knees back her pussy bloomed like a little pink flower. “Ben in me. Poe in Ben. Does that work for you, Ben?” She tilted her head to the side and gave him that grin again, and Ben thought he would do just about anything for her.

“Yeah, good, fine,” he replied, climbing on top of her. “Wish I had time to eat you out, though.”

She giggled, pulling him down for a kiss, and Ben heard the crinkle of a condom wrapper as the bed dipped down behind him. Another condom landed by Rey’s shoulder; Ben propped himself up and rolled it on while Rey watched.

“Her pussy tastes like ambrosia, man,” Poe mumbled, prying Ben’s cheeks apart and gently inserting one of his fingers, which was somehow magically coated with lube. He caught Ben’s gasp of surprise. “Yeah, unlike my cousin I always carry my tools with me because you never know when you’re gonna get a chance to play. Maybe after dessert we can go back to my place and do this some more.”

All three of them were aware that they didn’t have much time - Ben knew that his mom wasn’t kidding when she said she’d come up to get them after twenty minutes - so without further ado Ben angled himself into Rey at the same time Poe breached him from behind. All three of them moaned together, and then giggled, and after a few moments of experimenting they reached a rhythm that seemed to work well for all of them.

“Oh fuck, I _love_ this,” Rey moaned, digging her fingers into Ben’s back while Poe hammered into Ben, who likewise hammered into her. “Poe, it’s like you’re using Ben to fuck me.”

Ben laughed along with Poe, who was swearing and sweating all over his back. Ben nuzzled into Rey’s neck while his thumb snaked between them, seeking out her clit. He was aware that they were probably making too much noise, and that twenty minutes was approaching fast. Leia sometimes listened to loud music in the kitchen while she cleaned up and he hoped she was doing that now, and he was going to come soon so hopefully they would be able to make that deadline before she came upstairs. 

He needn’t have worried; three strokes against Rey’s clit and she seized up, wrapped her legs around both of them and pulled them in close. The move pulled Ben all the way into her and Poe all the way into him. She cried out and her cunt spasmed around his cock, milking an orgasm out of him and causing his ass to contract, which appeared to have the same effect on Poe if the noises he were making were any indication. Ben was able to dampen Rey’s cries of pleasure with his mouth, swallowing them like fine wine. Poe was thoughtful enough to muffle his grunts in Ben’s neck, which had the added benefit of the pleasure of Poe grunting into his neck. Not what he thought would happen tonight, but again - he wasn’t going to complain.

After a moment of rest, Rey pushed him up.

“That was pretty great, but we need to get dressed,” she said, getting up and searching for her dress, which she’d tossed somewhere across the room in her rush to get naked. “It’s been almost twenty minutes and I have no doubt Leia is going to come looking for us soon.”

Poe pulled out and tied off the condom and went looking for his trousers. Ben took the time to breathe, sitting on the edge of the bed and watching the other two get dressed.

“You okay, man?” Poe asked him, passing him his jeans, boxers still nested down in the legs.

“I’m good,” Ben answered, taking the time to savor his slightly sore asshole paired with the satisfaction of the recent orgasm. “Really good. That was… shit, like, exactly what I needed.”

Rey giggled and twirled her underpants - pink, cotton - on the end of her finger. “It was good for me too. I’m glad your mom invited us for dinner.”

Poe grabbed the panties and gave them a sniff before shoving them in the pocket of his trousers. “Yeah, she’s a nice lady. I like her son, too.”

Ben zipped up his jeans, and just in time - Leia didn’t even knock, she just opened up the door to Ben’s bedroom.

“I hope you kids had fun checking out Ben’s collection! Dessert is on the table, if you’re ready. It’s crème brûlée.”

“Crème brûlée!” Poe hopped forward excitedly. “I love crème brûlée. Nothing like a little bit of sweet after a good meal to round it all out, am I right?”

“You are right,” Rey replied, following him out the door and into the bathroom across the hall, where they took turns washing their hands. 

Leia and Ben walked downstairs together, and he helped her carry the little cups of blistered sweetness out to the table.

“Poe isn’t too bad, is he?” She asked quietly. “And his cousin seems like a nice girl, too.” 

“They’re both very nice, ma, I’m sorry I ever doubted you.” Ben gave her a kiss on the top of the head, and she giggled. “I think we’re going to go out to a bar or something after dinner, get to know each other better.”

“Oh, Ben,” Leia sighed. “I’m so glad you’re going to have a friend when you move back to town, that makes me feel so much better.”

Ben had to admit that knowing Poe - and occasionally Rey - would be in town made him feel better about the move, too.

**Author's Note:**

> FYI Ben used to have threesomes with Ren and Tai.


End file.
